Meeting the Family
by GoneAbsolutelyMad
Summary: It was a simple request really; she wanted to meet his family. When her wish is granted, how will Terra react to meeting the people who raised Beast Boy as their own?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow fanfitctioners! This story will make more sense if you read at least the first chapter of my story 'A New Beginning'. This could be read without it, but some things might not make total sense. Okay? Okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**TTTTTT**

Terra sat on the edge of the rocks in front of Titans tower, letting the water mist surround her as it beat against the shore. Beast Boy would be out soon, back from… erm… 'buisness'.

She decided she had to ask. If she didn't ask now, she never would. It wasn't something that could just be brought up in the middle of the night, halfway to sleep. No. It was now or never.

The door to the tower clicked closed and Beast Boy walked out, bringing two ice cream sandwiches with him.

_Now or never, Terra._

"Miss me?" Beast Boy asked as he sat down next to her.

"Of course," she smiled, taking an ice cream bar from him and tearing off the wrapping. "I have something I want to ask you."

"Shoot," he said, possibly trying to eat the entire bar in one bite.

She took a deep breath, trying to relieve the anxiety in her chest. "When can I meet your family?"

If he reacted to her question, she couldn't tell. She looked straight forward, wishing a wave would come forward and wash her into the ocean.

"My family? You mean Rita and…"

"Yes," she cut in. "I want to meet the Doom Patrol."

"T, I'm telling you right now, that's not a good idea. Rita's fine, but Mento… Well, he's Mento. I don't know how else to explain that."

She shook her head. "I don't care, Gar. If I knew my family still loved me, and if I even knew where to begin looking for them, I'd introduce you."

"That's different," he mumbled.

"It's no different, and you know it. Please Beast Boy? For me?" She turned to him, trying to plead with her eyes.

And that's when Garfield Logan made his fatal mistake: looking up into those beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't say no.

"Fine," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Terra smiled and leaned over to hug him. "Thank you."

"Uh… T?"

"Hm?" she murmured into his shoulder.

"You made me drop my ice cream."

**TTTTTT**

**YAY! Should I make this a story? What do you think? Also, I put up a poll, which should be on my profile page (There are two, you can answer them both if you want).**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, because you all seemed to like the first 'chapter' so much (It was really short, that's why chapter is in little air quotes), I'm making another. **

**Depthsofthemind: Actually, it has KINDA been done before. Granted, it's not the same story line, mine's shorter, and mine will also have more romance, but there was a story a while back where Terra met the Doom Patrol. It's a great story, but it's very long. Link: ** /s/2972579/1/The-Titan-Chronicles-4-Doom-Patrol-an d -Two-Titans** (You have to put the site before it. For some reason, it won't let me type this website's name out. Stupid.)**

**PotterHeadLife: Sadly, I won't be updating A New Beginning. I didn't mean to end it where I did, but it seemed like a good place to stop, and I didn't want to push the story farther than it should go, you know? Obviously I'm still writing BBT stories, and I have some Flinx (Okay, A LOT of Flinx) stories up here too.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own.**

**TTTTTT  
**

He thought she couldn't hear him. On the contrary, she could hear him quite well, even with a door between them. Okay, so she had her ear pressed to the door, but he wasn't exactly quiet when he talked either.

Beast Boy hadn't told Terra who he was calling, but she knew. He was getting permission from the Doom Patrol to come for a visit. Beast Boy wasn't very good at keeping secrets. He had been fidgeting all day, as if he was about to propose or something. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. (It wasn't that she didn't _want _to marry him, but she couldn't imagine being actually married. She was too much of a kid for that.)

Anyway, he had been nervous most of the day, as if calling your family was completely nerve-wracking. Actually… it probably was. She had never really had that problem though, so she wouldn't know. But he had been on edge the entire day, never able to sit still while they ate breakfast or watched television. Eventually, he excused himself, probably not able to handle the anticipation. She had followed him (hopefully without him noticing) down the hallway, until he turned into the bedroom, and the door slid into place behind him.

She wasn't _supposed _to be eavesdropping; she knew that. After all, weren't all relationships supposed to be built on trust? That was the funny thing about this. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was that she was curious as to what he was going to tell his family.

'Hey, you know that girl who tried to destroy us all a while back? Yeah, I'm dating her, and she wants to meet you guys.'

Yeah, that'd go over well.

"Rita?"

He called! Why did that surprise her so much? Wasn't that what she was waiting for?

"I'm doing good. Crime's been slow lately for some reason."

She needed to stop thinking so much. Only listening now. How was he going to say this?

"So… I kinda wanted to ask you something."

_"You only call when you need something, don't you Garfield," _Terra heard Rita's voice tease from the communicator.

Beast Boy laughed. "You want me to call more?"

_"That would be nice."_

"Aw… But then there'd be no mystery."

Terra could hear Rita chuckle. _"Whatever makes you happy. Now what did you want to ask?_"

Terra tensed against the door. Now or never Beast Boy. It wasn't that big of a deal when you looked at it from a distance, but to her, it seemed like the end of the world.

"Okay, so long story short, my girlfriend wants to meet you guys."

God. That was horrible. Short, quick, and horrible. He didn't even use her name. Was he embarrassed of her?

_"I thought it was about time you asked." _

Wait. What?

"Really?" Terra heard Beast Boy question, obviously just as shocked as she was.

_"You've been together a long time, Garfield. Steve and I have been waiting for you to ask to bring her over for a while."_

Terra let her head fall away from the door. So they knew? She had never heard him say anything, but Beast Boy must have told them about her. Everything was better than she thought it was going to be. They obviously knew who she was, and they didn't hate her. Or if they did, they decided to let bygones be bygones, for the sake of their adoptive son.

Deciding to leave Beast Boy to sort out things for himself (not that he wasn't doing that before –he didn't even know she was there.-), she headed towards the living room, resolving to ask him about the rest of the conversation later.

TTTTTT

She was watching television when he came back in the room, clueless to the fact that she had been listening to the first part of his phone conversation. She wasn't planning on telling him, either. But how was she supposed to know what happened? She couldn't just ask… could she?

"You called Rita?" she questioned.

He nodded, probably just assuming that she'd had a good guess. "Yeah. She said next week's fine, if you want to."

Terra smiled. It was exactly what she wanted. "I just have one question though."

"What's that?"

"When did you tell them about me?"

Beast Boy blushed. "From the very beginning."

"So they don't know about all the… bad stuff?"

He shook his head. "Not when we started dating, Ter. I mean from the very beginning; the day you first got here."

Terra paused, feeling her heart pound against her ribcage. "Why?" she asked quietly.

He turned his head to the side, as if seeing her from another angle would help. "Because I knew you were different the second I saw you. Of course I had to tell everybody."

Terra blushed. "They know everything then?"

He nodded. "Mostly. And they're totally fine with it, as long as I'm happy." He turned to hug her. "Don't worry about it, okay? They'll love you. Just not as much as I do."

Terra smiled into his shoulder. "When do we leave?"

**TTTTTT**

**Abrupt ending! Ha. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. I like making these kind of short. It's easier to write, and easier to read. Hope you like it. Review below please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! **

**PotterHeadLife: Thanks! I always love hearing good things. I think everybody does, because we all self-doubt, you know?**

**Nerdman: No, the story I was looking at was 100% BBT meeting the Doom Patrol. Mostly humor, but I think there was some action near the end.**

***Also, on a totally unrelated note, do you think I could use the name Garfield in a fiction story where the character has a few of the same traits? I can't really ask people who don't know TT… so what do you think? If one of the main characters in a book you read was named Garfield 'Gar', how would you feel about that?**

**DISCLAIMER: Really?**

**TTTTTT**

Terra ran around the room, frantically searching for that black tank top she thought she had. Beast Boy sat on the edge of the bed, watching her with an amused look in his eyes as his girlfriend tried to find everything to pack.

"How come you didn't tell me we were leaving so soon?" she asked, digging through the bottom drawer of a dresser.

He raised his hands. "It's not my fault. Rita said she wanted us there tomorrow. What am I going to do, say no?"

She looked up, her blonde hair falling over her face. "I don't know. But why so soon?"

He shrugged. "She misses me. Who couldn't?" he asked, wiggling his pointed ears and grinning devilishly.

Terra rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're cute," she mumbled into the drawer. "What am I even supposed to bring?"

"Just the stuff you usually bring for overnight missions."

"But this isn't a mission," she pointed out, rubbing her head. "Should I bring a dress?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "I don't think you'll be needing a dress."

"I'm going to bring a dress," she concluded, walking over to the closet and tossing a black dress onto the bed.

"T…"

She looked over. "You should probably bring something at least semi-formal too"

"You need to relax," Beast Boy laughed. "They're going to love you no matter what you're wearing. You can even come downstairs for breakfast in your pajamas if you wanted."

She sighed. "I don't want to make a bad first impression. I mean, I almost destroyed the entire city _and _all of you guys, and I betrayed you all, and…"  
"Terra. Shut up."

She looked at him, eyes wide. He was never anything but nice to her. But looking in his eyes, she could tell that he didn't mean it cruelly. He patted the bed beside him, and when she sat, he took her in his arms.

"Stop putting yourself down all the time. Everything you did, all of that horrible stuff you regret, it's all in the past. Nobody holds it against you. We all love you, and that's not going to change, all right? The Doom Patrol knows, and they're okay with you, I promise. And even if they weren't, it doesn't matter. I love you more than anything, and nothing in the world will ever change that."

Terra smiled, and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry. But I do love you."

"I know," he said into her hair. "Now let me help you finish packing."

TTTTTT

As Robin promised, the T-ship was waiting outside on the roof early the next morning. Neither Cyborg or Robin was very happy with it, but it had been decided that Beast Boy and Terra would take the ship to the Doom Patrol's base. After all, it was easier than flying on a giant rock, and they couldn't carry their luggage if Beast Boy flew as some kind of creature. Planes were also out of the question; Beast Boy didn't really fit in at airports. They would have to fly themselves, of course, but Beast Boy had learned over time how this was done.

"Why does it have to be so _early_?" Beast Boy moaned, tugging a suitcase behind him.

"They wanted us there before noon, remember?" Terra yawned.

Beast Boy groaned. "I should have said something."

She nodded. "You should have. But it's too late now."

"No, it's too _early _now," he quipped, laughing at his own joke.

Terra rolled her eyes. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You." He smiled.

Cyborg walked onto the rooftop, the rest of the Titans following close behind. "You two ready?" he asked. "You've got at least four hours ahead of you."

"We're trusting the both of you to get the ship there and back in one piece," Robin said sternly.

Beast Boy raised his hand. "Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout," Terra whispered, quiet enough so only he could hear.

He turned to her and smirked in response.

"We shall miss you both!" Starfire announced from behind Robin.

"No, I think I'll be fine," Raven said.

Cyborg checked his arm-clock for the time. "You two better be going if you want to make it there on time. And remember, you need to stop every hour for bathroom breaks, or BB will ruin the carpeting."

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted. "That was one time. And at least I was a puppy when it happened." He turned to Terra. "I told them I had to go to the bathroom for two hours. It's not my fault they wouldn't listen."

Terra giggled. "Duly noted."

"Well then, off you go!" Cyborg cheered, handing Beast Boy the keys.

The shape-shifter hopped into the driver's seat and turned the key into the ignition. Within minutes, the two were in the air, Jump City disappearing in the distance.

A little before noon, a shape rose in the distance, stark against the midday sky.

"Beast Boy to Terra," he called through the microphone system. "We've reached our destination."

**TTTTTT**

**Yay! I'm actually really pleased with how I ended it. What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while, I am aware. Major writer's block. I'm also working on a fiction story, so that's taken up some of my time too.**

**You all asked for an update, so here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned TT. I know somebody EXACTLY like Beast Boy though, so it's close enough, right?**

**Oh, and just in case you find this weird, I used all their given names (Rita, Larry, and Cliff), except for Mento. I don't know, I just can't bring myself to call him Steve.**

**Another note! If you haven't read A New Beginning, BB and Terra share a bedroom. That comes up in here. My stories all play off each other, so just thought you should know.**

**EDIT: A comment asked how Rita knew BB and Terra were sharing a room. In my mind, BB just told her. **

**TTTTTT**

The low-lying building grew larger and larger as the T-ship flew in, landing gear stretched below its belly. Terra's heartbeat quickened, and she glanced over at Beast Boy. His tongue was sticking out in concentration as he tried to give the ship a smooth landing.

Terra sighed. As much as she really, _really _wanted to do this, she was scared. Especially since the Doom Patrol knew all about her shady (and villainous) past.

As the T-ship touched down in front of the Doom Patrol's base, four figures spread out the door, headed towards Beast Boy and Terra.

"Beast Boy?" Terra's voice sounded from the intercom inside the ship.

"Yeah?" he responded, the system adding a slight crackle to his voice.

"I'm scared."

He turned to look at her, glass domes of the ship separating them. "Don't be," he smiled. "I promise, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to open the pods now, okay?"

She nodded, and took a deep breath. They were just people. She could do this.

The pods opened with a woosh, and Beast Boy jumped out, quickly running over to Terra's side to help her down. They both knew she didn't need any help, but she took his hand anyway, which he quickly kissed before leading her over towards his family.

"Garfield!" Rita called from across the driveway (if one could call it that; it was really a short runway).

Beast Boy smiled. "Hey Rita."

Rita paused a few feet in front of the two. "You don't sound too happy," she teased. "He just doesn't want to admit that he missed me," she said, looking at Terra.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Of course I missed you."

"Mmhmm," she smiled. "Terra," she said. "It's so good to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Terra smiled, suddenly aware of every flaw she had.

"This," Rita said, gesturing behind her as the others walked up. "is Mento, Negative Man, and Robot Man, known to us and you as Steve, Larry, and Cliff."

Terra waved shyly. "Nice to meet you all."

_"Why did I want this so badly? I'm probably making a fool out of myself," _she thought.

Beast Boy squeezed her hand. "You got any tofu?"

Rita laughed. "Why? You hungry?"

"Always," he responded, squeezing Terra's hand and smiling down at her.

Rita jerked her thumb towards the door. "You know where everything's at. Get Terra something too. She's too thin," she winked. "We'll get your bags."

"Thanks Rita!" Beast Boy called, pulling Terra along with him towards the kitchen. He nodded at Cliff and Larry as they passed, who nodded in return; Mento patted Beast Boy on the back and smiled at Terra. Unless Terra was losing her mind, Beast Boy had just saved her from at _least _one awkward conversation. Wait…

She looked over at him, and he smiled. "Did you just do what I think you did?" She asked.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Save you from having an unnecessary conversation? Kind of. You looked uncomfortable. Besides, I didn't want to talk anyway," he shrugged. "I really am hungry."

TTTTTT

"When he was twelve, little Gar here broke nearly everything in our dining room when he turned into an elephant."

The Doom Patrol laughed, recalling what Rita had just described as 'the reason none of our dishes match anymore.'

Terra laughed, feeling more at ease than she had earlier. Rita was easily one of the most agreeable people she had ever met, and the others weren't that bad either. She had expected Mento to be somewhat of a drill instructor, shouting out orders every two minutes, but that didn't seem to be the case. He was strict, yes, but he wasn't that bad. Maybe just a notch or two up from Robin-strict.

Dinner at the Doom Patrol base had even be what could be considered 'normal'. Rita surprised Terra (and Beast Boy, who hadn't had home cooked meals like Rita's in quite a while) with a huge pot of spaghetti and meatballs (tofu for Beast Boy).

"He still does that, you know," Terra said as she helped wash the dishes after dinner. "Just randomly shifts and ends up breaking things. We have a training room, but sometimes you'll end up looking over and see you're sitting next to an alpaca."

"I do not!" Beast Boy protested from where he was putting away the dishes.

Rita laughed, and Terra smiled, glad that she seemed to be fitting in. "Thanks for helping with the dishes by the way," she said. "When you live in a house with three grown men who could eat a truckload, dishes are something you have plenty of."

"I totally understand," she said. Between Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, they had their fair share of dirty dishes.

"So Rita," Beast Boy said. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well I was thinking about us all going out to eat. We might have to get our hands on a couple of change rings for the ones of us who are… harder to disguise," she said, squeezing out the sponge.

"You mean me, don't you?" Beast Boy asked, feigning hurt. "It's because I'm green, isn't it?"

Terra snorted.

Rita chuckled as she dried her hands. "I was thinking Larry and Cliff. But yes, Garfield, this time it is because you're green. I want to eat in peace this time."

"This time?" Terra questioned.

Beast Boy nodded. "Last time we went out without disguises we got swarmed by people wanting pictures and autographs."

Rita nodded. "So this time, we use change rings. And I'm thinking a nice restaurant, so if you have anything nice to wear, wear that."

"Ha!" Terra shouted, pointing a finger at Beast Boy. "I told you I'd need that dress!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "You win."

"You know where your room is, don't you?" Rita asked, stretching to get the last dish on the top shelf.

Terra glanced at Beast Boy, who voiced her thought. "Room? Singular?"

Rita shrugged. "You share a room at the tower, so I don't see the point of separating you here. But I swear, Garfield, if I catch wind of anything, I'm going to stick Steve on you so fast…"

Beast Boy raised his hands in defense while Terra blushed down at the floor. "We'll be good, I swear."

Terra nodded in silent agreement, and Rita smiled, the brief seriousness gone. "Good. So you'll be in Gar's old room. I hope you remember where that is?" she teased.

Beast Boy smiled. "I couldn't forget. I only slept there for a few years."

"Then you can show Terra where it is. We're going to start a movie soon, if the two of you want to join us."

"Sounds great," Terra smiled, becoming more at ease.

"See you two soon then," she called, as Beast Boy and Terra strode down the hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"She's so nice!" Terra said, surprised at how much of a mother Rita was.

"What did you expect?" Beast Boy asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"Not this much of a… family."

He kissed the side of her head, never slowing in his pace. "And now you're part of it too."

Terra smiled. "I like it."

"I love you," he said, playing off her statement.

She kissed his nose. "Love you more. Now show me your room?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "What do you want to see my room for?"

"Oh my god Gar. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"You put it there."

She snorted. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You," he said simply, kissing her.

TTTTTT

**I didn't intend fluff. But okay. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! If some of you missed it, I wrote a prequel to this story. It's a one-shot called 'Falling for Kid Flash'. (I also added 'Beautiful Wrinkles', which has no connection to this story other than it's about KF and Jinx, and they seem to be living in the same place.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. None of it.**

**TTTTTT**

_I'll prove them all wrong. _I thought as I stared out at the dark night sky. _The H.I.V.E think I've gone soft. Wally thinks I'm scared… I am scared. _

My eyes burned, long since tired out from lack of sleep. Wally didn't notice, but I hadn't slept much for the past week. The messages continued to pour in on the Titans communicator, and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop them from coming unless I put an end to the H.I.V.E five. I was fully ready to put an end to their miserable little lives, but I had to find a way that wouldn't put Wally in any danger. As much as I wanted to protect myself, the need to keep Wally safe was much stronger.

I rested my head in my hands as I sat on the cool metal landing of the fire escape outside Wally's apartment. I had been coming out there nightly, once I was sure Wally was asleep, to get a little peace and quiet. Now, more than ever, I needed to think about what action, if any, I was going to take.

But instead of thinking, like any rational person would, I jumped down from the fire escape and started walking. Honestly, I had no idea where I was going, nor did I want to know what my subconscious had in mind. I walked down the sidewalks of the city under the dark night sky, wishing I knew when my life would just become normal. I mean, normal as it could be with bad-luck powers and my odd appearance.

The city was nice at night; cars still flew past, but it was almost silent compared to the daytime. Lights fell from streetlamps and poured through windows, lighting the sidewalk heading to nowhere. At least, it felt like nowhere.

I suddenly stopped, my all-straight pathway interrupted by massive bushes. I looked around at my surroundings, suddenly intensely aware of where my subconscious had been taking me: the hidden beach.

I sighed, not really wanting to be here, but pushed aside the bushes anyway and stepped through. It looked the same as it always did, except for the silver light of the moon that seemed to make the sand glow.

I waddled through the sand and perched on the boulder I always used when I came here. I didn't know what had brought me here, whether it was fate or just my subconscious, but I was glad it had.

I watched as the waves crashed against the smoothed-down sand of the shoreline, and began to take off my boots and stockings, just as I had done the last time I was here; when Wally had kissed me.

A sudden breeze rushed through the beach, scattering loose grains of sand. Speak of the devil.

"What are you doing out so late, Jinxie?" he asked, though not in his usual flirty tone. He seemed genuinely concerned.

I didn't even bother to look where he had stopped; I knew he was close by the feel of his breath on my neck.

"I couldn't sleep," I answered vaguely.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're a bad liar."

I sighed. "They're tracking me through the communicator somehow," I said quietly. "I caught a glimpse of See-More the other day." I buried my head in my hands, the communicator pressed against my forehead.

Wally rubbed my back gently, seeming as if he didn't really know what to say.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, my face still hidden.

In an instant, two strong hands were on my shoulders, softly pushing me back so I was sitting again. Wally stood in front of me, his gloveless hand (because he was in his civilian clothes) held out to me. He nodded towards the communicator, and I placed it in his hand.

Without a thought, he dropped it to the sand in front of him and brought the heel of his sneaker down on it repeatedly, smashing it in the process.

I stared in awe. "Wally… Robin is going to kill you for destroying that."

He shrugged and bent down to pick up the pieces. "He'll get over it."

I smiled, despite the fact that I knew the H.I.V.E would still figure out a way to find me.

He held out his hands, the broken communicator resting in his palms. "Do you want the honor of dumping this in the ocean, or would you rather I do it for you?"

I faked insult. "Wallace West, are you encouraging littering?"

He held up a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Just don't tell Aqualad we used his ocean."

"Not a problem," I said, gently taking the technology from his hands and walking slowly through the sand.

My toes hit the edge of the chill water, sending a shiver up my spine. It was already nearing three in the morning, and the water hadn't been warmed by the sun in a few hours; but despite how cold the water was, I couldn't let the thought of my old team finding me. Even if the communicator was destroyed, I wanted it gone. I waded in up to mid-thigh in the icy water, and tossed the communicator with all of my might into the ocean, being sure to send a hex its way for good measure as it fell.

Wally trudged up next to me, and wrapped his arms around my thin frame. "Feel better?" he asked, his breath tickling my neck.

"A little. They won't stop, you know."

"I know," he said. "But I'm not going anywhere. You're safe with me, Jinxie."

I didn't respond, whether out of happiness or doubt, I wasn't sure.

"Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Yes Wally," I answered as he picked me up to speed back to the apartment. "I'd like that."

**TTTTTT**

**I kept editing this chapter and it just didn't seem right. I don't know. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I would love to hear them!**


End file.
